Unsigned Letters
by Kye Above
Summary: Dark. They weren't Scorpius and Albus anymore. Those names were forgotten. And they most certainly weren't children any longer. One had started a war for the 'greater good' of everyone on Earth, and the other would have rather rejected magic completely. Told in short stories.


Some of his family called him a disgrace. Others, like his parents, didn't say a word of the matter. He had been the first Malfoy not in the Slytherin House for generations, but he did not care. The Hat put him in Hufflepuff, and he had been perfectly fine with that during all his seven years at Hogwarts. He was showed kindness, unlike the treatment he would have received had he turned out to be worthy of Slytherin.

He'd received some attention from the public for his House placement, but not as much as the Potter children had. All three, even James Sirius, who lied about his House just so he could pick on his younger brother, all ended up in Slytherin, which still held a bad name even years after the stigma should had disappeared. People were questioning whether or not the Potter children would turn out as well as their father did. Some even went as far as to say that Harry Potter himself was a secret Slytherin, and wasn't as good as he seemed.

The public had been right on one account, he learned the night after graduation. It wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived that turned on the bitter world, or the haughty and devious but competent lawyer James Sirius turned out to be. Not even the pseudo-innocent Lily Luna was the culprit behind the attack during their final dinner.

It was the remaining Potter to blame.

He remembered the panic and screams, as the masked young adults in muggle clothing blasted magic at students and teachers alike. No one was dying, and he would later learn it was all a warning, but seeing everyone fall was terrifying. He wanted to cry out, but from beside him, the one who had organized the attack grabbed his hand. The next instant they were in the Shrieking Shack, sprawled out on the bed. He started to cry then, as the dark wizard beside him pulled himself up and leaned against the wall.

"Whitney...what just happen?"

Their first decisions after turning seventeen had been to change their names to something they could stand to speak of. Albus S. Potter and Scorpius H. Malfoy no longer existed. It was only Whitney and Cori in the rundown hideout, their past selves murdered in cold blood, and their bodies vanished.

"I'm giving the new generation a taste of the power I've been building up these past few years. I'm bringing the wizarding world into a new age whether they want it or not." He flicked his wand with his free hand, mutter the spell needed to give them some light in the dreary darkness. Cori realized only then that they were still holding hands, and quickly let go.

"How many people have to die?" He stared up at his best friend since second year. Whitney's emerald green eyes, once a spot of wonder for many, in the future a threat and taboo throughout the Wizarding World, narrowed and he looked down at the young man, whose sea-green eyes were accusing, but frightened. Whitney couldn't blame him for being scared.

"Hopefully, very few people. I'm not going to turn into some insane Dark Lord, I swear." He looked away, and at the light at the end of his wand. He had been gaining support for this cause since fourth year, and he would not back down now. He was too far into it. But he didn't want Cori involved.

"I want you out of the United Kingdom, in some foreign muggle land. You'll be safer and happier there." Cori sat up at these words, his eyes narrowing. He knew Whitney was only thinking of the best for him, but it still annoyed him that Whitney thought that he'd just leave him behind to deal with everything alone. Whitney may have been becoming a possible terrorist, but Cori would not leave his only true friend.

"I'm not leaving." Whitney didn't even seem to care that he was being defied.

"Fine. You'll have your uses."

And they waited for the rain to pass. Though the storm was far from over.

* * *

**This is just a tester chapter to see if anyone likes the concept. I'd love to know exactly what people think, but multiple reads should probably be enough. Though, some alerts/favs/reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
